Yin and the Dragon
by Xiao Pai
Summary: "As the years passed,the prince fell into despair and lost all hope for the curse to be broken,for who could ever learn to love a beast?"A KND retelling of the most well loved story of all time,in an AU.Involves Yin/Matthew,and others.HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Me (Numbuh 6.13): Hello, Fanfiction! I-**

**Rachel: THERE YOU ARE! WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Me: Um... nowhere?**

**Wally: No, ya haven't! I asked Muriel and Eustace and Courage, and they said you weren't cruddy there!**

**Abby: *facepalm***

**Me: AS I WAS SAYING, I am here to start a sort of new story, and for the first time, I have **_**not **_**focused on Luna/Bruce!**

**Luna (as a separate being): Gee, wouldn't have noticed.**

**Hoagie: Yeah, like that makes any difference. I'm thinking she made a Blythe/Andrei oneshot again.**

**Me: MUTINY! I DID NOT! I actually made a multi-chapter story involving-**

**Fanny: Me an' Patton. Ah knew it.**

**Patton: **_**That **_**is mutiny.**

**Me: Did I say Fanny and Patton? Huh? DID I?**

**Everyone else except Rachel: *in a tiny voice* No, sir.**

**Me: OK, good. AS I WAS SAYING, I made a multi-chapter story involving Yin Hanamizu/Bean-**

**Yin: YAY!**

**Yang: *sweatdrop***

**Me: -and Matthew Dimalanta.**

**Everyone else: *ginormous jawdrop***

**Matt: Why me?**

**Me: *matter of factly* In Gamewizard2008's universe (which I partially share), you end up with Miss Hanamizu/Bean here, and I fully intend to support it.**

**Matt: Why not make a Nigel/Rachel oneshot then?**

**Nigel: She can't make a Nigel/Rachel story to save her life.**

**Me: Whatever. Oh, and for the information of my comrades at KND Fanfiction Wiki, I decided it wouldn't involve Rumpel Stiltskin and Fanny and Patton, because I tried it out, and it just... didn't... work. I JUST COULDN'T WRITE OUT RUMPEL'S ATTITUDE, YA HEAR ME?**

**Rumpel: Blah blah blah, let's just start the story! I don't care if I'm not in it.**

**Fanny and Patton: *anime tears***

**Me: *sweatdrops* You guys made this the longest author's note ever, you know?**

**Everyone: Yes. Yes we do.**

**Me: Since when did you guys become Phineas and Ferb characters?**

**Kuki: ON WITH THE SHOW! I MEAN STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a far off land, there was a kingdom. Such a magnificent kingdom it was, because nearly all of the people there were benders of every element. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Fear, Psychic, Poison,Time, Shadow, Darkness (hold up, isn't that the same as Shadow?) and... uh... Space and Light. Of course, there are people who aren't benders there, but they also play their part.<em>

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_There was always peace and balance in the land, for everyone worked together to maintain the balance of life in their kingdom. However, even though the kingdom was peaceful, it was never a happy kingdom, for their ruler was a young prince of the age of 12 who never cared about anyone except himself._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_He was mean, selfish, spoiled and rude, whenever he spoke, for he almost never said a word, because his face and body movements always seems to tell what he wanted to say to a person. It was also bad luck that the prince was a poisonbender, thereby effectively placing poisonbenders in his kingdom in a slightly secluded position, where nearly no one ever paid attention to them._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_Even though he had everything, he would always demand for more from the citizens, making them terrified of him. Even though the prince's servants always came to reassure the townspeople when they were allowed out of the castle, they were never reassured, for they knew of the prince's terrible iron fist._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_However, all that would change on that fateful, stormy November night._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_It was a terrible storm, quite frankly, and everyone in the kingdom were in their houses, safe and sound. However, there was an old lady walking outside, or at least, trying to. She was heading for the castle, because nearly all the homes there in the land had turned her down, and she was hoping that the prince might spare a room for the night for her, just for tonight._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_When she knocked on the castle doors, she was lucky – or unlucky, in your point of view – to be answered by the prince himself, who happened to be skulking around the front entrance. The old woman then offered him a single rose, in return for shelter from the cold and bitter rain._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_Repulsed by her ugly appearance, the prince visibly sneered at the gift and turned her away. The old woman warned him to not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within, but even after that, the prince's cold heart made him turn her away a second time. And just to make sure she didn't barge in, the prince put a see through barrier of toxic gases as a gate between him and her._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_It was then that the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress, with long, shining ebony hair, paired with shining brown eyes. Her dress was a pure pale green, and it was decorated with intricate designs of vines and leaves and pure white flowers. A small tiara of white flowers rested on her hair. In one of her hands, the rose was now shining with an enchanted pink glow as she floated slightly above ground._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_The prince, now thoroughly sorrowful, tried to apologize to the beautiful enchantress, but it was too late, for the enchantress had seen there was no love in his heart, and would never have any until she did something about it. She would have killed him on the spot, but she was too kind hearted, and would never harm a soul._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_And now, as she quietly watched the prince sink to his knees, begging for forgiveness, she felt a twinge of pity for the prince, and, instead of performing a spell that would kill him on the spot, she gently touched the prince's head, and murmured a few words. Suddenly, he became a lithe black dragon, only barely reaching the enchantress' height. It was also at that moment that the enchantress placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all its inhabitants, turning them into inanimate objects, who could now move with their own free will._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_Ashamed of his draconic form, the prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. He hated himself, and his lithe, beastlike form, and large, batlike wings, and refused to show himself to his citizens._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_The rose that the enchantress had given was truly an enchanted rose, floating on a table, and protected by a glass container. It would bloom until his 18th birthday, just so long as it wasn't touched by a mere mortal's hands. If he learned to love another, and earn her love in return when the last petal on the rose fell, then the spell would be broken. However, if he failed to do so before the last petal fell, he would be doomed to remain a dragon for all eternity._

_...  
><em>

__..._  
><em>

_The day after it happened, the kingdom was transformed into a vast forest of blackened dead trees, with the villagers transported to a different place. There, on the outskirts of the forest, was a road, where another town had sprung up, unaware of the black monster that silently watched them from his castle with his magic mirror_

_...  
><em>

__..._._

_As the years passed, the prince fell into despair, and lost all hope for the curse to be broken._

_...  
><em>

_...  
><em>

"I'm a monster..." He had whispered to himself one say.

...

...

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. Chapter 1: Chad is Primeval

**Me: WHOOP! GOT THE BORING PROLOGUE DONE!**

**Matt: BORING? YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKIN' DRAGON!**

**Elijah Frantic: Hey, you gotta admit, you look cool.**

**Leo Anderson: True, true.**

**Jeremiah Heartly: Plus, you can breathe fire now!**

**Matt: BUT DRAGONS ARE MONSTERS!**

**Yin: Well, then you're the cutest dragon of them all.**

**Leo: GAH! MUSHY STUFF!**

**Jeremiah: EVERYBODY RUN!**

**Leo, Jeremiah and Elijah: *runs away***

**Abby: *sweat drops* On with the story then. Ignore the three dittos.**

**Me: I'm **_**still **_**wondering how they got here from Gamewizard2008's universe.**

**Hoagie: Beats me.**

**Nigel: I'll do the disclaimer. Numbuh 6.13 does not own Beauty and Beast, the songs, the KND characters and others that you know aren't hers. The only things she own are the idea, Matthew, and other OCs.**

**Me: And the story.**

**Nigel: *sighs* And the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If you happened to pass by the quaint little house of the Hanamizus, which was built near a flowing river, a few acres away from the dark forest that surrounded the Beast's castle, you would see a young girl of the age of 17 walk out of the house.<p>

Her dark ebony hair was tied up into two pigtails with nearly unseeable sky blue ribbons, to keep them out of her bright gray eyes. On the left side of her face, there was a visible birthmark that she and her brother shared. She was wearing a sky blue dress, reminiscent of the clothes of her favorite storybook character, with long white sleeves, not really bothered by the heat. Her shoes were black Mary Janes, and she also wore knee high socks.

In her right hand, she held a book, cleverly titled 'Cinderella', and in her left hand she held a basket to hold the book she would borrow that day. The girl was quite a bookworm, and well known by the town's librarian. In fact, she was possibly the only villager who visited every day, perhaps twice a day on some occasions. She was also quite the singer, but none really knew about it except for her twin brother.

And now, as she crossed the bridge over the river to the town, she started singing.

_Little town, it's a quiet village,_

_Everyday, like the one before..._

The girl paused at the end of the bridge to look at the quiet town that was her home.

_Little town, full of little people..._

_Waking up to say…_

"Bonjour!" A blond haired boy with a bowl cut and blue eyes greeted.

"Bonjour!" A girl with dark brown skin waved.

"Bonjour!" A boy tumbled out of his kitchen window to say hi.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"_There goes the baker with his tray, like always,_" Yin walked into town as the dark brown haired baker holding a tray of bread walked past a few houses. "_The same old bread and rolls to sell…_"

"_Every morning just the same,_" Yin sang to herself as a man she knew was named Benedict walked past saying Bonjour to her, to which she curtsied lightly. "_Since the morning that we came, in this poor provincial town…_"

"Good morning, Yin." The baker – who she knew was named David – greeted as he stopped by the bakery.

"Good morning, David." Yin said politely.

David asked, "Where are you going?" He put down his tray of bread to ring a bell inside the bakery.

"The library. I just finished one of the best stories I've ever read in my life!" Yin took out her book and hugged it tightly. "About a princess and a glass slipper…"

"That's cool." David then yelled into the bakery, "ASHLEY! What happened to the baguettes?"

"OGIE ATE THEM ALL!" A feminine voice yelled back as Yin simply smiled to herself and put her book back in her basket, heading for the library.

"_Look there she goes, the girl is strange, no question._" Two old ladies by the nicknames of Gramma Stuffum and Crazy Old Cat Lady sang to themselves while looking at Yin, who seemed to be sleep walking. "_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_"

"_Never part of any crowd,_" An old lady crooned while having a cup of tea.

A barber continued, "_Cause her head's up on some cloud._" He accidentally cut off part of Monty Uno's beard, who woke up from his daze to stare at the remains in surprise.

"_No denying she's a funny girl, that Yin…_" The villagers all sang in chorus.

Yin, seeing a passing carriage, latched herself onto it to get a free ride to the library.

"Bonjour!" The carriage driver greeted to her.

"Good day!" Yin replied.

"How is your family?" He asked.

As they passed a butcher's shop, they saw a woman greet, "Bonjour!"

"Good day!" The man in charge of the shop greeted in a romantic tone.

"How is your wife?" The woman asked cheekily as she walked away, just missing the part where the man's wife whacked him on the head. Yin giggled a bit at this.

"I need six eggs!" A woman told a chicken tender in the streets, carrying two babies, with two toddlers running around her.

"That's too expensive!" A man told the butcher, who was holding a live pig.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!_" Yin sang while hopping off the carriage in front of the library. She entered the library happily as the librarian, Lenny, who wasn't that much older than her, greeted her.

"Ah! Good morning, Yin!" He greeted.

Yin smiled before replying, "Good morning, Lenny! I've come to return the book I've borrowed!"

"Already?" Lenny asked as Yin handed him the book and hopped on top of the ladder. "Yin, you go through books like no one's business!"

Yin giggled at this remark. "I couldn't put it down, Lenny, you know me!" Checking the bookshelves, she asked, "Got anything new for me to read?"

"Not really." Lenny replied, placing the book in its respective shelf.

Yin looked disappointed, but a smile soon graced her face. "That's OK, Helmet head, I'll just pick this one!" She took out a book and tossed it to him.

Lenny caught it in his hands and checked the title. "You've already read this three times!"

"It's my favorite, you know?" Yin said dreamily. "A beautiful enchantress, an enchanted rose, moving inanimate objects and a prince in disguise!" She hopped off the ladder, her pigtails bouncing as she took the book from the helmet wearing librarian.

Lenny laughed before sending her off. "If you really like it so much, then you can have it."

"But Lenny!" Yin protested. "This is library property!"

"Consider it an early birthday present from me." Lenny flashed a thumbs up. "It's in three months, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Yin smiled, and one could practically imagine the sun shining behind the clouds with her smile. "Thanks, Lenny!"

"_Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar,_" Three men who just 'happened' to be standing outside the library window sang, watching as Yin skipped the rope with her nose in her book, which she had started reading again. "_I wonder if she's feeling well…_"

"_With a dreamy, far off look… with her nose stuck in a book… what a puzzle to the rest of us is Yin…_" The rest of the villagers sang as Yin played balance beam on the fountain before sitting down and continuing her reading. A flock of sheep happened to be passing by as she did so.

"_Oh…. Isn't this amazing?_" Yin sang-asked to a sheep, who had stopped to watch her carefully. She showed it the picture, and it looked at it. "_It's my favorite part because you'll see…_"

Another sheep had leapt up on top of the fountain, and Yin happily showed it the picture as well. "_Here's when she meets Prince Charming… But she won't know that it's him, til Chapter Three!" _The sheep bit off a corner of the page, and Yin looked at it sternly before laughing as the sheepherder started chasing the flock.

"_Now it's no wonder that her name means feminine, her looks have got no parallel…_" A woman in a boutique was trying out hats as Yin passed by, flipping the pages of her book.

The man in the boutique countered, "_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd…_"

"_She's nothing like the rest of us, yes, different from the rest of us is Yin…_" The villagers watched as Yin stepped on top of a wagon which was pointing to the sky. A man in the crowd hurriedly tried to balance the cart, but Yin simply stepped on the part which pointed to the sky, making her part collapse, and the part where the man tried to lift whacked him in the face.

A flock of ducks flew in the sky, undisturbed, when a gunshot rang in the ears of many, and a duck came spiraling down to the floor. A buck toothed boy with brown hair hurriedly tried to catch it in a sack, and unsuccessfully did not. The duck fell on the sidewalk beside him, and he hurriedly stashed it inside the sack before hurrying to someone.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Chad!" The 13-year old praised the 18 year old standing in the corner, holding a musket. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

Chad blew away a few strands of blond hair from his eyes. "I know, Harvey. I'm the best there is."

"No beast running wild in this parts stand a chance with you!" Harvey continued to praise as he carried the rest of the dead animals Chad had hunted that day towards the tavern, following the older boy. "And no girl for that matter!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Chad smirked. "And I've got my sights set on her." He pointed to Yin, who had absently curtsied to a washerwoman.

"HER? The inventor's sister?" Harvey asked in disbelief.

Chad nodded. "She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry when I reach age 21!"

"But she's-" Harvey was about to say something when Chad lifted him up by the collar.

"The most beautiful girl in town, Harvey. The best!" He finished, looking Harvey in the eye. "And don't I, Chad Dickson, deserve the best?"

"Y-yes, of course you do, b-but…" Harvey stopped when Chad let go of his collar, making the buck toothed boy crash to the ground.

Chad sang, "_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I vowed...here in town there's only she, who is as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Yin..." _Chad panicked when he realized Yin had already passed by him without so much as a glance.

As Yin passed by the well, she passed three girls who were nicknamed Chad's fangirls, namely Mushi Sanban, Lizzie Devine, and Cree Lincoln. They sang, "_Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy?_ _Monsieur Dickson, oh he's so cute!_" They sighed dreamily.

"_Bestill my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome prince!_" The three fainted in delight.

Chad tried his hardest to run after Yin, but the girl seemed to have the magical ability of avoiding all the villagers and obstacles around her, even without lifting her eyes from her book. Then, for a few fleeting moments, Yin's gray eyes lifted from her book as she sang, "_There must be more than this provincial life!_"

"_Just watch, I'm going to make Yin my wife!_" Chad sang out loud. _Well, when we come of age, at least. _He thought.

Then suddenly, the villagers burst into song as Yin passed by them. "_Look, there she goes, the girl that's strange but special, a most peculiar mademoiselle…It's a beauty and sin, that she doesn't quite fit in…"_

Chad, desperate to reach Yin, climbed up to the top of a house, and jumped over a roof to reach her just as the villagers reached their final verse.

"_But she really is a funny girl… a beauty but a funny girl… She really is a funny girl, that Yin!" _They sang. Alarmed, Yin turned to face them, but they returned to their work quite immediately. Shrugging, she turned her back on them, and continued to read her book.

Chad then suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hello, Yin."

"Bonjour, Chad." Yin replied absently, about to turn the page, when Chad walked behind her and took the book. In annoyance, Yin turned to him. "Chad Dickson, give me back my book, please." She stressed the word please in her effort not to bite the smirk off of him.

"How can you read this?" Chad asked incredulously, flipping through the pages, with huge blocks of text. "There's no pictures in it!"

Yin crossed her arms. "Well, some people use their imagination."

"Yin, it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things, you know." Chad carelessly tossed her book into the mud. Yin ran to salvage it, but Chad blocked her path. He then smiled at her. "Like me."

In the background, Chad's fangirls sighed dreamily.

Annoyed further, Yin gingerly picked up her book from the mud as Chad continued to talk. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read!"

"And it's not right for a man to harass a woman who's _trying _to read in peace." Yin hissed in an unladylike manner.

Chad glared before rolling his eyes. "Soon, a girl starts getting ideas… and thinking… and…"

"Chad Dickson, you are positively primeval." Yin rolled her eyes before wiping off the mud on her book.

Taking it in the wrong manner, Chad said, "Thank you, Yin." That sentence made Yin blink in surprise before snickering to herself. "What do you say we go to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe never." Yin dismissed him, taking back her book.

As they passed Chad's fangirls, Cree demanded to the other two, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!" Lizzie agreed.

Mushi sighed. "He's _gorgeous!_"

Chad kept a firm grip on Yin's hand, and the girl had to kick him in the stomach to make him let go. "I'm sorry, Chad, but I have to get home. I have to help my brother. Goodbye."

"HAHAHA!" Harvey laughed, letting go of the dead animals. "That crazy lunatic? He needs all the help he can get!" He laughed, and Chad joined in.

Yin snarled, "Don't talk about my brother that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" Chad bonked Harvey on the head with his fist, making Harvey see stars.

Yin said, "My brother's not crazy, he's a freaking genius!" However, as she said that, their house suddenly let out red clouds of smoke from the basement, making a fireworks sound.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chad and Harvey laughed as Yin hurriedly placed her book inside her basket and ran home to help her brother, Yang.

Once there, she opened the door to the basement and nearly inhaled a lot of red gas. Swatting the clouds away, she could make out the shape of her brother trapped inside a very small barrel.

"Yang?" Yin asked, coughing as she went down and helped her brother out of the barrel.

The 17 year old boy inventor coughed as he demanded to himself, "How in blazes did _that _happen?" He angrily kicked away the barrel as he examined his invention.

"Are you OK, brother?" Yin asked.

Yang replied, "I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk right here, sister! It's a failure!" He kicked his invention in anger.

"You always say that." Yin said, smiling.

Yang countered, "I mean it this time! I'll never get this goshdarn contraption to work in time for the fair!" He pointed to the log chopping machine he was trying to invent.

"Of course you will." Yin reassured her twin. "And you'll win first prize. I just know it!"

Yang simply snorted, but Yin cooed, "And you'll be a world famous inventor!"

"Do you really believe that?" Yang asked softly.

Yin smiled. "I always have, brother."

"Well then, I'll have this thing fixed in ten second flat then!" Yang, with new vigor, grabbed a wrench and started fixing up the machine. From time to time, he asked Yin to pass a tool from his toolbox, and Yin quietly obliged. There was also conversation between the two siblings, but this conversation had to be the most important.

"Brother, do you think I'm odd?" Yin asked quietly as she passed a screwdriver to him.

Yang popped out from under the machine, wearing oversized glasses to help him see the tiniest wrong mechanism. "Odd? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"It's just that…" Yin sighed. "I don't feel like I fit in here. There wasn't anyone I could actually talk to."

Yang grabbed the wrench again. "Well, what about that Chad guy? He's sort of handsome."

"He's handsome alright." Yin rolled her eyes. "And rude, conceited, and… Yang, he's not for me."

"Yeah, well, don't ask me for advice. I'm not good with girls, except for you." Yang tossed the wrench towards Yin, who caught it and returned it to the toolbox. He then popped out again, removing his glasses. "All right, it's the moment of truth!" He stood up and pulled on a lever. Then, the twins ducked for cover and watched as the machine chopped the logs on the table with ease.

"It works!" Yin said happily.

Yang looked at his invention in awe. "It does?" He ducked as a log went flying and hit a beaker. "It does!"

"You did it!" Yin cheered.

Yang pumped his fist in the air. "That's it! I'm off to the fair!" Then, a log went flying and hit him on the side of the head. He fell down in a dizzy heap with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Hoagie, Have a Heart!

**Me (Mika): Hola, amigos! Estoy muy encantado de verte aquí de nuevo!**

**Wally: Say what?**

**Me: *sighs* こんにちは、友人！私はとてもここでまたお会いするために喜んでいます！**

**Kuki: 私も、数 6.13！**

**Me: イェーイ、久喜は私を理解することができます！**

**Kuki: 私ができるもちろん、私は日本人だ！：D**

**Hoagie: JUST SPEAK IN A LANGUAGE THAT IS NOT SPANISH OR JAPANESE!**

**Me: Magandang umaga/gabi, mga kaibigan! Namiss ko na kayo!**

**Nigel: *sweatdrops***

**Hoagie: ... NOT TAGALOG EITHER!**

**Me: Dia duit, a chairde! Tá mé an-sásta a fheiceann tú anseo arís!**

**Fanny: Ah think ah'm the only one who understood that.**

**Me: Witaj, przyjaciele! Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy widząc cię tutaj ponownie!**

**Patton: Enough with the mind games, Mika. You know I'm the only Polish guy around here.**

**Me: Fine. Hello, friends! I am very happy to see you here again!**

**Everyone: FINALLY! ENGLISH!**

**Me: As I was saying, I now present to you, Chapter 2 of Yin and the Dragon! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem.**

**Me: ?**

**Disclaimer: You're forgetting something.**

**Me: Eh?**

**Abby: The name, girl!**

**Me: Oh! I DO NOT OWN WHATEVER YOU KNOW THAT AIN'T MINE! Oh, and please note that I know Nigel is better suited as Cogsworth, but I just wanted him to be Lumiere, OK?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after Yang had recovered from his unintentional knockout, he was setting off towards the fair, with his invention sitting on the wagon attached to their horse, Wyvern. The speckled mare whinnied as Yin waved to her brother. "Bye Yang! Good luck at the fair!"<p>

"Thanks Yin!" Yang replied as he made Wyvern trot towards the road. "Take care while I'm gone! And don't let Harvey near my science stuff!"

"I won't!" Yin assured.

Yang waved one last time, before he and Wyvern disappeared behind the hill. Smiling, Yin returned inside the house.

* * *

><p>Wyvern snorted cautiously as they walked through the outer part of the dark forest. In response, Yang muttered, "We should be there by now, Wyvern. Maybe we missed something..." He paused as Wyvern skidded to a stop in front of a crossroad. There was a sign pointing to the roads, but the titles were faded and difficult to read.<p>

The mare snorted again before starting to walk towards the left. At this, Yang made her stop. "Let's go this way. I think it's a shortcut." He pointed to the right crossroad, and Wyvern gaped.

_Shortcut, my hoof! _Wyvern thought crossly. The left road led to a safer countryside, but the right road led deeper into the dark forest. Sighing – it was heard as a whinny in Yang's ears – she headed towards the left again, but Yang stopped her again, but more forcefully.

"Stop it, Wyvern! This way!" He said sternly, and Wyvern could do nothing but whinny sadly as they trudged towards the right road, deeper into the dark forest.

Wyvern's eyes were wide during the whole journey, and she jumped at every little sound, including an owl's hoot and the flapping of wings, making Yang annoyed. "What's wrong with you, Wyvern? Stop jumping and keep going! We're almost there!"

_What's wrong with _you?_ Aren't you even scared of this place? _Wyvern snorted, looking at the dreary surroundings. It was already turning dark, and the full moon was up in the sky. The speckled horse nearly shuddered as she saw a fox making off with a carcass, but she had to keep going forward because Yang needed her to.

Suddenly, a lithe shape passed by in the shadows, and Wyvern's ears pricked up nervously. Sensing anxiousness in her, Yang leaned forward. "Hey, what's the matter? We can turn around and take the long way, if you're really scared." He had now sensed the reason why Wyvern was nervous, and quite frankly, he himself was nervous too. Then, a wolf suddenly howled, and Wyvern whinnied in fright. She backed up, and the cart hit a tree full of bats, who woke up and started chasing the two around.

"GAH! GET AWAY!" Yang yelled, trying to swat the bats away as Wyvern hurriedly galloped away. Yang held on for dear life as Wyvern galloped faster. Then, she skidded to a stop right before the cliff. The boy's eyes widened in fright as he tried to soothe Wyvern, who was shaking as she turned around. Then, hearing another distant wolf howl, she reared up and made Yang tumble to the ground. Then, she ran away in fright as two wolves hunted her down.

Yang, wearing his cloak, shakily stood up. He whispered, "Wyvern?" But his voice was overpowered by the loud, victorious wolf howls. Shaking, he turned his gaze to the wolf pack standing on top of the ridge, their yellow eyes looking back at him.

"Oh no..." Yang started running as fast as he could, while the wolves – around five of them – tailed him as they growled and snarled, making Yang run even faster.

"Gah!" The boy tripped over a root in his haste, and he stumbled to the ground. Breathing hard, he looked up to see... a huge gate. Looking back, he saw the wolves snarling at him, and he hurriedly stood up and shook the gate.

"Help!" He pleaded, looking back and forth between the castle within the gate and the wolves in fear. "Please! Anyone there? Come on, please help!"

Suddenly, the gate opened, and Yang crashed to the ground, safe behind the gate. The gate swung shut immediately, and the wolves couldn't get in anymore. They snarled before running off.

Breathing fast, the black haired boy stood up, and got a good look at the castle, making him gasp. The castle was tall, dark, and dreary, and to make it even more ominous, a thunderstorm started, with thunder and lightning making themselves known to him, including the rain.

Blinking, Yang hurried towards the door, putting on the hood of his cloak, and knocked three times. The door opened slightly, and Yang let himself in quickly, shutting the big door. He then noted the strange door handles on the inside of the door. They were shaped like... dragons?

"Hello?" Yang asked, his voice echoing in the emptiness of the castle. "Helloooo?"

"He must have lost his way in the woods." A voice with a British accent commented.

Another voice hissed, "Sssh! He'll go away sooner or later!"

Yang, who was walking slowly, passed a small clock and a lit candlestick on a table. Apparently, the two objects were alive, because, for some reason, they had eyes and a mouth. The candlestick – wearing very out of character sunglasses – looked at the clock pointedly, and the clock – whose eyes seemed to be hidden behind a pair of goggles, which was very out of character – whispered, "Not one word, I tell ya, not one word!"

"I-I don't mean to intrude!" Yang called again, hoping for a response. "I-I lost m-my horse, and I need a –p-place to stay for the night!"

The clock and the candlestick looked at the back of Yang's head, the clock looking incredulously at him, and the candlestick out of pity. The candlestick then said, "Aw, come on Hoagie, have a heart."

The clock – Hoagie – hissed, "SSH!" He then covered the candlestick's mouth with one of his hands – which was one of the handles on either side of him – and looked at Yang warily.

With an annoyed look on his face, the candlestick moved one of his hands – one of the candles – under Hoagie's hand, and it burned him. Hoagie then yelled in alarm, "AGGH!" He then let go of the candlestick's mouth and started blowing on his hand hurriedly.

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here!" The candlestick greeted warmly.

"Who said that?" Yang turned around and grabbed the candlestick, raising it up while trying to search for the source of the voice.

The candlestick said, "Over here!"

Yang turned around again. "Where?"

At this, the candlestick tapped him on the head with one of his hands, and Yang looked at him. He then said, "Hello."

"GAAH!" Yang dropped the candlestick in terror, extinguishing its flames. As the candlestick rose, Yang observed him in awe. "Wow. Coolio."

Hoagie then hopped off the table in anger to chastise the candlestick. "Well, now, isn't this just _peachy, _Nigel?" He crossed his arms, then started yelling in alarm as Yang picked him up curiously.

"How is this possible?" He asked, partly to himself as he poked and prodded Hoagie.

Hoagie protested. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I AM NOT A PAPER AIRPLANE!"

Yang then started tickling where Hoagie's feet should be, and Hoagie started squirming and laughing. "Hahaha... stop that!" At this, Yang turned him upside down and shook him, making the cogs inside him jingle, and Nigel laughed.

Yang then proceeded to twist the clockwork key on the back of Hoagie's head, making him dizzy as the time on his face changed. Then, the boy opened the glass panel where Hoagie's stomach should be and moved the ticking pendulum inside. Embarassed, Hoagie demanded, "Stop that! Do you mind?" He then shut the glass panel, and Yang pulled out his finger, which was now red.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's just that I've never seen a clock talk before!" Yang apologized to the clock, who was now squirming uncomfortably in his hand. Seeing this, Yang let him go, and he landed on Nigel, who looked baffled.

At that moment, Yang sneezed, and Nigel said, "Oh, you're sick! Come, come, Abby's got some tea to warm you up." He then gestured for Yang to follow him to one of the living rooms in the castle. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure watched them from the second floor. Once he saw Yang, however, he dashed away, revealing the shadowy, batlike wings and the long, reptilian tail.

As they descended towards the living room, Hoagie was tugging on Yang's cloak as he said, "I demand you to stop-" He let go of the cloak, and with every word, he collapsed by one stair.

"Right-" He bumped his head on a stair.

"-There." Stars circled his vision as he collapsed to the floor. Various cogs and screws were left behind in the wake as he gasped in terror. "Oh no... not the master's chair!" He said this because Yang had sat down in the big chair in front of the fire, being coaxed by Nigel.

Three barks were heard as three live footstools ran down the stairs to see to Yang. However, they stepped on Hoagie in the process. As he stood up shakily, Hoagie covered his eyes, muttering, "I am _not _seeing this, I am _not _seeing this..."

Yang looked at the three footstools in surprise. "Oh, hello there, boys!"

"And girl!" Hoagie added, in spite of himself.

"And girl!" Yang agreed. He then turned to Nigel. "Do they have names?"

"Yeah. The girl's Sonya," The footstool with an unusually fluffy tail barked happily. "And the boys are Lee and Paddy." The two others barked, and the three then had a tussle over who would be the footstool used by Yang that night.

A coatrack in the corner put a blanket on Yang, and he said, "Thanks!"

"All right, I've had enough!" Hoagie demanded. "Nigel, I know you're the leader, but I'm in charge no-" He was cut off as a trolley rolled over him.

A black teapot then greeted, "How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir? It's Abby's specialty!"

"Oh yes, I'd like that." Yang smiled as Hoagie protested, "No tea! NO TEA, ABBY!"

Abby smiled before pouring some tea into a teacup with a cracked rim. As Yang raised it to his lips, however, another teacup – this one with no cracks in it – sitting beside Abby protested, "But Hoagie! Visitors love tea!"

"Yeah, so we don't give a crud." The teacup Yang was drinking out of finished. In surprise, Yang stopped drinking and looked at the teacups in surprise. Putting the cracked one down, he greeted them both. "Hello there!"

Suddenly, the doorway banged open, making the teacups run to Abby, who tried to soothe them. A cold gust of wind entered, and Nigel, Abby, and the rest cowered as Hoagie moaned, "Oh no..."

"Uh oh..." The girl teacup said unhappily.

Then, as purple gas slowly came into the room, a draconic figure suddenly appeared in the doorway, its dark, midnight blue eyes gazing angrily upon the objects as they shook in terror. The dragon slinked down towards the chair before snarling, "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

"I-I was lost in the woods, and..." Yang gasped as the long, serpentlike snout of the dragon faced him, his eyes two pools of frozen ice.

"You're not welcome here!" The dragon growled.

Yang stuttered, "I-I-I-I'm sorry..." He then started staring at the dragon in fright.

"What are _you _staring at?" The dragon roared.

"N-n-nothing!" Yang replied, but the dragon merely roared in anger. "So, you've come to stare at the BEAST, have you?"

"No!" Yang stammered. "I just needed a place to stay!"

"Well then, I'll _give _you a place to stay!" The dragon roared as he grabbed Yang by the collar and stalked away.

"No, please, NO!" Yang yelled as the dragon slammed the door on the objects inside the room. Once he was gone, they looked at each other in fear, and hung their heads.


	4. Chapter 3: That's Not A Request!

**Mika: So, are you guys ready for the next chapter? I finally uploaded this next chappie!  
><strong>

**Hoagie: I'm a freaking clock. OF COURSE NOT.**

**Nigel: She considered **_**me **_**to be the clock, Hoagie. Be good.**

**Eva: You're lucky to have a lot of speaking roles. I'm only the feather duster Nigel's chasing at the moment until Rachel appears in the Christmas special. Of course, for some reason, Mika chose to make me **_**not **_**Nigel's cousin.**

**Nigel: She's the authoress for this fanfic, so I guess, temporarily, we aren't.**

**Rachel: *STILL whimpering***

**Abby: Meh. Let's just start it already.**

**Harvey: I hate this story. It's got a lot of Harvey and Chad bashing!**

**Everyone: So?**

**Abby: We don' care 'bout you, boy, but Chad, we do. At least, my sister, Lizzie and Mushi do.**

**Chad: JUST GET ON WITH IT! Oh, and Kikipalmer21, this is based on the movie. Ciao!**

* * *

><p>"Boy, Yin's gonna have the surprise of her life, right Chad?" Harvey said as he and Chad peeked through the bushes, a few meters away from Yin and Yang's house.<p>

"Yup. This is her lucky day." Chad flashed an award winning smile before turning away to talk to the gathered townspeople, who were there because they thought Chad was getting married. Most of them were there for the food.

"OK folks, thanks for coming on over here for the early wedding." Chad thanked them before tugging on his suit's collar. "But first, I have to, you know, propose to the girl." He laughed lightly, and the townspeople soon followed, with Lizzie, Cree and Mushi sobbing in distress.

Chad then pointed a finger at Harvey's chest. "OK, when Yin and I finally come out…"

"Ooh, I know! I strike up the band!" At this, Harvey turned to the band and conducted really fast, making a very hilarious rendition of 'Here Comes the Bride' with the band. At this, Chad took the tuba of one of the band members and stuffed Harvey into it, making everyone else laugh.

"Sorry." Harvey said.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, Yin had reached Chapter 4 of her storybook, and was now devouring it without any second thoughts. Then, someone knocked on the door, and of course, being the polite girl she was, stopped reading to answer it momentarily.<p>

Peeping through the eyehole, Yin could see Chad's smirking face, and she sighed before opening the door. Chad strode in confidently, making Yin take a couple of steps backward as she said, "Chad. What a surprise…"

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" Chad said, smirking as he did so.

_Not really. _Yin wanted to say, but Chad had continued. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do _you _know about my dreams, Dickson?" Yin's voice dripped with venom.

Chad replied, "Plenty. Here, picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Yin said sarcastically.

"No, Yin! Handsome boys like me!" Chad smirked in confidence, and Yin wanted to gag on her book and throw it in his face as she smiled unhappily. "Imagine that…"

Taking her book, she returned it to the bookshelf as Chad said, "And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think…" At this, Yin's stomach turned over at the thought of being Chad's wife. Geez, this guy was demented!

Chad then cornered Yin. "It's you, Yin."

The girl ducked and headed for the door, her back against it as she faced Chad, nearly shaking in pure disgust. "Gee, Chad, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

Chad, now positively overconfident, cornered Yin again by the door. "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm sorry Chad but…" Yin wasn't really sorry at all as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door, making Chad topple out into the mud. "I don't deserve you!"

At that moment, Harvey made the band sound the ridiculous rendition again, and, after realizing that nothing went out right, signaled frantically for the band to stop before looking at Chad. As the blond boy raised his head, Harvey wrinkled his nose in disgust as a pig rose from the mud as well before Chad tossed the pig into the mud.

Using his conductor's staff, Harvey lifted the mess of wet blond hair from Chad's face as he asked, "So, how'd it go?"

"I'll have Yin as my wife, make no mistake about that!" Chad grabbed Harvey and hissed those words at him before dropping the boy in the mud as well and stalking off.

Harvey, looking at Chad, told the pig, "Touchy!" At this, the pig snorted in agreement.

As Chad stalked off angrily, Yin peeked out of her house. "Is he gone?" She asked to no one in particular before going out and grabbing her basket. "Can you believe the nerve of him? He asked me to marry him. _Me!_"

As she entered the stable, she started singing sarcastically, "_Madame Dickson, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little _wife!" At this, Yin kicked a barrel, making the chickens squawk.

"_No sir, not me, I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!_" At this, Yin left the stables, leaving her basket full of chicken feed there. She then ran towards the fields behind her home, where she lay down on her stomach, watching the sunset.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell…_" Sighing, Yin picked up one of the dandelions in the field. "_And for once, it might be grand… to have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned…_"

As the wind blew away the dandelion seeds, a loud neigh was heard as Wyvern burst through the trees in fright. Standing up quickly, Yin ran to soothe the frantic horse. "Wyvern, where's Yang?" She asked, patting the horse to calm it down.

Wyvern's brown eyes looked alarmed, and immediately, Yin said, "Take me to him, Wyvern! Please!"

* * *

><p>With the cart out of way, Yin hastily set Wyvern off towards the castle in a gallop, slowing only when they reached the gates.<p>

The girl looked up at the huge gate. "What is this place?" She whispered into the wind.

Wyvern whinnied, but Yin patted her flank quite soothingly, making the horse calm down as she jumped off her back. Then, Yin discovered something on the ground inside the gate. Gasping, she opened the gate and ran inside, picking up the object.

"Yang…" It was Yang's wristband, having fallen off in the tussle with the wolves. At this, Yin looked up at the castle as thunder roared.

* * *

><p>In the castle, Hoagie the clock was pacing around irritatedly on a table while Nigel the candlestick looked on, his arms crossed.<p>

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we, Nigel?" Hoagie said sarcastically. "Had to invite him _inside, _had to serve him _tea, _let him sit in the master's _chair, _let the kids fight over him!" At every phrase, Hoagie made exaggerated movements of said phrase.

Nigel snorted. "I was trying to be hospitable, unlike you!"

In the entrance hall, as the two argued, Yin opened the door, calling, "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Receiving no response, she walked up the stairs in the middle of the hallway, calling, "Yang? Yang, are you here?"

In the kitchen, Abby the black teapot was busy making Kuki the teacup take a bath in the washtub. The girly teacup giggled as Abby poured more water into the tub.

Suddenly, Wally the cracked teacup came bouncing in. "'Ey, Abby, I saw a girl out there."

"Now, Wallabee," Abby said sternly, pausing from her work to look at one of her best friends. "Abby may be one of your best friends, but Abby's not gonna believe that there's a girl in the castle."

"But really, Abby! I saw her!" The teacup insisted in an Australian accent.

Abby shook her head – which was the teapot body – sternly. "Not another word. Into the tub." At this, she hoisted Wally into the tub with Kuki, making him blush at the prospect.

Suddenly, a feather duster by the name of Rachel burst into the room. "I saw a girl in the castle!" She said, her brown eyes glittering before going away to spread the news to the other servants-turned-objects.

"See, I told ya!" Wally spat out some soapy water before grinning cheekily.

Back to Hoagie and Nigel, the two were _still _busy arguing. Hoagie was ranting on and on about Nigel being irresponsible, while Nigel made a sign with his supposed hand – er, candle, sorry – like, 'blah, blah, blah'. You get the drill.

"Yang?"

Hoagie and Nigel's eyes widened as they turned around abruptly, seeing Yin walking slowly past them. The girl's back was turned to them, so they were safe.

"Did you see that?" Nigel asked, before hopping off the table and watching Yin walk on. Hoagie scrambled after him, peeking out as well. At this, Nigel said, "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Hoagie said indignantly.

Nigel then replied as the clock crossed his 'arms', "Don't you see? She might be the girl who'll break the spell!" He danced around his frenemy happily before hopping after Yin.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Hoagie called frantically, running after the candelabra.

"Yang?" Yin called again, and with that, Hoagie and Nigel entered the door to the tower, making it creak. They only managed to sneak in mere moments before Yin turned around after hearing the creak. "Yang, is that you?"

As Nigel and Hoagie hopped away, Yin entered the door to the tower, continuously calling, "Hello? Yang, are you here? Hello? Is anyone here?"

Hoagie hid behind the door as Nigel hopped up the stairs, his candlelight reflecting against the stone walls of the tower, making it seem as if there was someone climbing up the stairs slowly. Of course, Yin noticed this, and immediately followed after the candelabra.

"Hey, wait up!" Yin called frantically, treading lightly as she ran after the candlestick. "I'm looking for my brothe-" She stopped once she realized that the light on the walls had also stopped.

She unknowingly passed Nigel, who was statue still in an alcove, like a good old candlestick was supposed to be. As she passed him, he opened his eyes to stare happily at the back of her head. "That's funny. I'm sure I saw someone…" Yin muttered before calling once more, "Is anyone here?"

"Yin?" A familiar voice asked timidly from nearby, behind a locked door.

Nigel nearly hopped with joy as Yin cried, "Yang!" The girl hurriedly ran over to her brother's cell, and she saw his arm pass through the bars of an opening at the near bottom of the cage. She took hold of a nearby torch – whose flames were oddly purple – and held it close as she knelt by the door and took hold of Yang's hand.

"H-how did you find me?" Yang said, his teeth chattering as Yin held her brother's hand close to her face. The girl murmured, "Yang, your hand's as cold as a glacier…" Her gray eyes widened considerably, however, as Yang coughed loudly. "You're sick! I have to get you out of there!"

"No! Yin, you don't understand!" Yang protested as Yin tightened her grip on his hand.

"Who did this?" Yin hissed furiously.

Yang anxiously shook his head, and his voice trembled with fear. "No, you have to leave, Yin! Please, for your own safety!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" The girl shot back.

Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed at Yin's shoulder and made her face the hand's owner, who growled, "What are you doing here?"

Yin, in terrified surprise, dropped the torch she held in one of her hands, and it clattered to the floor, the purple flames extinguished by the quickly melting snow that had come from the barred windows. The girl, even though she was wearing her cloak, shivered as the owner of the clawed hand lurked in the shadows. "Who's there?" She demanded.

"I am the master of this castle!" The shadow – who we know as the dragon – roared as he skulked to the left, glaring at Yin with his cold, icy midnight blue eyes.

Yin, though terrified out of her wits, breathed in a bit as she replied, "I've come for my brother! Let him go, please! He's sick, can't you see that?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed on my castle!" The dragon growled at Yin, watching as Yang cowered behind the bars.

Yin's stormy gray eyes softened with hurt and compassion for her brother. "Please, let him go! I'll do anything, just let him go!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner for all eternity." The dragon's voice rumbled in his throat as he stalked back to his original place in front of Yin before turning his back to stalk away. His wings were hidden under his long, flowing black cape as he started stalking away.

Yin murmured, "There must be something I can do… Hey, wait!"

The dragon turned back to her, his gaze flickering across Yin's face as she paused for a moment. She then said bravely, "Take me instead!"

"No! Yin, you don't know what you're doing!" Yang pleaded with his sister.

The dragon huffed. "You?" His gaze turned away from the girl before he asked, "You… would take his place?"

"If I did, would you let Yang go?" Yin asked, her delicate hands curling up into fists behind her back.

The dragon contemplated before replying, "Yes, yes I would. But you must promise to stay here in my castle forever."

"…" Yin's reply didn't come out at first as she tried to make out the shape of the shadowy form, but she couldn't, so she said, "Come into the light."

A black clawed hand slid into the patch of light, and the rest of the dragon's body followed, his back and wings hidden by his long black cape, which flowed down behind him and hid part of the long black and scaly tail. His midnight blue eyes gazed at Yin from atop a serpentine head with a long, narrow snout, and a pair of short but sharp horns came from his head, like any normal dragon's. His head was connected to a long and black serpentine neck, and his face was adorned with strange purple marking under his eyes and in the middle of his forehead.

This sight made Yin's eyes widen even more in terror as she gasped. Then, as if she didn't have a choice, she turned away from the dragon and faced her brother's cell, her eyes closed as she gripped the bars tightly.

"NO! YIN!" Yang protested as the girl shakily but bravely stood up to face the dragon under the moonlight.

"You… you have… you have my word…" Yin said reluctantly but bravely, her eyes closed.

"Done!" The dragon stalked past her as Yin's hands came to her face and covered it as she sank to the ground, regretting what she just did to save her brother. Then, Yang came free and rushed over to his sister.

"Yin, it's OK, I'm pretty insane, and I've lived my life!" He said desperately, in an attempt to change his sister's mind. Suddenly, the dragon lumbered past, dragging Yang away by the collar.

Yin blinked before saying, "Wait!"

"Yin!" Yang called desperately as the dragon slammed the door.

"…wait…"

* * *

><p>Outside, the dragon tossed Yang into a carriage, which came to life as the dragon said, "Take him to the village."<p>

"No, wait, please!" Yang called from inside, but it was to no avail, because by then the carriage was already trotting away like a four legged spider, towards the village.

In one of the tower's cell windows, Yin watched the whole scene, and started sobbing on the windowsill as the dragon flew back up the tower stairs to her cell. However, as the dragon slowly flew past, he passed Nigel. "Master Matthew!"

"What?" The dragon – Matt – asked grumpily.

Nigel then twiddled his supposed fingers – which were wicks, by the way. "Um, since the girl's supposed to be staying here for a few months, perhaps years, maybe… you could offer her a more comfortable room…"

At this, Matt growled at him as he flew on. Blinking, Nigel then grinned sheepishly. "Then again, maybe not!"

Folding his wings behind his back, Matt stalked over to Yin's cell and opened the door to check on his prisoner, who was still sobbing, but by this time, she had moved over to the corner.

Noticing that Matt was there, Yin then choked out, "You... you monster! You didn't even let me say goodbye! I wasn't going to… to see him again, and you…" She broke down into sobs again, her barriers of toughness broken down by this moment.

The draconic figure's face softened as he felt pity for the young girl, but he simply sighed before muttering, "I'll show you to your room."

"What?" Yin asked, her tears momentarily stopping. "My room? But… I thought…"

Matt then gestured to Yin's surroundings. "You wanna stay in this tower?"

"No." Yin replied.

"Then come with me." At this, Matt stalked away.

* * *

><p>Matt guided Yin with his tail – which he had uncovered because he couldn't hide it any more – as the two walked towards Yin's designated room. On his head, Nigel stood, wobbly but firm, acting as the two's guardian light.<p>

Yin gazed at the decorations – if you could call them decorations – adorned here and there in the castle. There were statues of serpentine figures hissing at her, and on the walls were carvings of ancient figures that resembled reptiles of today. But the most frequent designs around here were the ones of the monstrous yet magnificent dragon.

Terrified, Yin let out a frightened squeak, which made Matt raise an eyebrow – if he had any, that is. He turned his head towards Yin, making Nigel wobble. He then noted the slowly falling tears that came from Yin's closed eyes.

"Say something to her." Nigel said irritatedly from his place on top of Matt's head.

Matt blinked before turning his head back forward. "Huh? Oh…" He blinked, realizing the severity of the situation, before saying to Yin in his best impression of a soothing voice, "Um… er… you don't have to call me the beast…"

Yin's eyes opened as Matt babbled, "I mean… you can call me Matthew… or Matt… but, well, I hope you like it here… the castle is your home now, and you're free to go anywhere except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Yin asked quietly, but she was met by a roar.

"It's forbidden!"

There was silence before Matt growled and stalked away, with the poor girl following slowly after him. Then, they reached a uniquely adorned door, and Matt opened it to reveal a finely furnished room. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Invite her to dinner!" Nigel hissed from his place on top of Matt's head as Yin tentatively stepped into the room.

Yin straightened up quite suddenly as Matt said gruffly, "You… will… join me for dinner." Then, as if to make his point, he roared, "That's not a request!" He then slammed the door.

Yin's eyes widened as she turned to face the now closed door, the palms of her hands touching the door's elegant ivory painted doors. Then, her hands tightened into fists as she turned around and looked around aimlessly, her breath coming out in short gasps. Then, she ran over to the bed and started to sob once more as the scene panned out to reveal that it was starting to snow.


End file.
